


Helping a Panther Out

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [25]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, The Pink Panther - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Pink Panther isn't feeling good, so Lumpy decides to take care of him.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104
Kudos: 2





	Helping a Panther Out

It was a normal day in Multimedia, where Lumpy and his friends were working at their usual job sites and going about their business. On the other side of their town, however, where people and characters who were less acquainted with Lumpy resided, a certain panther had to stay home.

This panther, the Pink Panther - referred to as simply Pink by whoever did know him - was laying on his back in his bed. His eyelids were heavy, his throat was sore, and his already red nose had turned a brighter shade of red than usual. The unfortunate Pink Panther had come down with a cold, which meant he had to skip work in favor of bed rest.

“Ah, ah...” the Panther inhaled, holding his hand in front of his mouth, before he sneezed into it. “K’choo!”

This must have been at least the tenth sneeze he’d let out today. The Panther sighed as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling a few times as he did so.

“Oh, woe is me...” the Pink Panther said to himself. “One of the few chances I had to go out into Multimedia, and I had to catch cold.”

With another sniffle, the Panther reached over to his tissue box and pulled out a tissue. Before he could wipe his nose with it, however, he sneezed again. Luckily, he made sure to cover his mouth with the tissue.

“Aaah-choooo!” Upon recovering from the sneeze, the Pink Panther wiped his stuffy nose with his tissue, still sniffling. “I suppose my luck isn’t as good as it used to be...”

As the Panther took a minute to ponder over what to do, he sometimes cleared his throat, sometimes sniffled again. Suddenly an idea came to him, and it involved his closest friend in Multimedia.

“Perhaps,” the Panther said, “there is someone who can help me deal with this cold.” He looked over at his telephone as he smiled hopefully. “And I believe I know who that someone is...”

Meanwhile, back in central Multimedia, Lumpy was at the burger joint, wiping one of the tables with a clean dish towel. Since his actual job had a bit of a busy schedule, Lumpy had decided to stop by his friend SpongeBob’s job to help him for a bit.

“Order up!” SpongeBob called as he served a tray of food to Gumball. “Two double cheeseburgers, one large order of fries and a delicious large cola! That’ll be $7.75.”

Gumball reached into his pocket, but only found a ten-dollar bill. He still showed it to SpongeBob. “I only got ten bucks.”

But SpongeBob took the money and handed him his tray. “That’s okay, I’ll give you your change when you’re done.”

“Thanks!” Gumball said with a smile and walked over to a table to eat his lunch.

Just as he sat down, Lumpy finished cleaning his table and walked over to Gumball. He picked up his straw, ripped off one end of the paper wrapping, removed the straw from the wrapping and placed the straw in the soda.

“Oh, thanks, Lumpy,” said Gumball. “You know, I bet SpongeBob wouldn’t mind you working here with him.”

“Yeah, but since my real job’s got a weird schedule, I’m just here for a side job. But yeah, it’s worth every cent,” Lumpy replied.

He then noticed a spot on the floor, so he grabbed a mop to clean it off. As SpongeBob walked over to Gumball and handed the young feline his change, he smiled at Lumpy for all of his hard work.

“Thanks for keeping this place clean for me, Lumpy!” SpongeBob said.

“Don’t mention it, SpongeBob,” said Lumpy.

“Hmm, let’s see...” SpongeBob said to himself, trying to figure out how much to pay Lumpy. “You cleaned all the tables, put Gumball’s straw in his drink for him and mopped the floors...”

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a five-dollar bill. He offered it to Lumpy.

“Don’t tell the boss I gave you this, okay?”

Lumpy smiled, took the money and put it in his pocket. “Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. Thank you.”

Just then, Lumpy’s smartphone rang. He brought it out of his pocket and looked at it. He walked away from SpongeBob and Gumball before he answered.

“Hello?”

The person on the other line greeted him with a sneeze that sounded like it’d come out of a cartoon. Lumpy knew who it was.

“Pink Panther? What’s the matter?” Lumpy asked and listened. “You’re not feeling well? I’m sorry...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll come over to your house and see what I can do to help you feel better. See you in a few minutes.”

He hung up the smartphone, then turned to SpongeBob.

“I gotta go, SpongeBob,” Lumpy said. “Someone I’m not too familiar with isn’t feeling well, so I’m gonna run over to his house and take care of him.”

After a brief pause, SpongeBob smiled and replied, “Well, good luck with that.”

Lumpy smiled in response and headed out of the burger joint. SpongeBob stayed behind and went back into the kitchen to continue working.

Lumpy walked and walked, passing familiar buildings as well as ones he wasn’t so familiar with. Finally he saw a neighborhood inhabited by different characters than his friends, and set his eyes on a white and pink-colored house. He knew there was only one person who could be the owner of that particular house, the Pink Panther.

Lumpy went over to the house, climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing the Pink Panther. His nose was still a glowing bright red, and he was wrapped in a bathrobe the same color as his fur.

“Oh, hello, Lumpy,” the Panther greeted him. “Thank you for coming over...” He sniffled.

“I gotta say, Pink, you sure don’t look like yourself...” Lumpy commented in concern.

“And I don’t feel like myself, either.” Suddenly the Panther’s nose twitched, and his breath hitched as he was about to sneeze. “Ah, haaah... HAAAAHHHH-- TCHOO!!!”

The Pink Panther doubled over as he sneezed into both of his hands, a rare thing for him to do when he wasn’t around Lumpy or his friends. Almost a second later, the Panther pulled one of his hands away and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, similarly to how Lumpy would rub his nose when he sneezed.

“Ooh, bless you,” said Lumpy.

“Thank you...” the Panther replied as he continued to rub his nose.

Lumpy reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and handed it to the ill pink feline. After a rather loud blow, the Pink Panther wiped his nose, still sniffling.

“I was hoping you could stay a while and take care of me,” the Panther stated.

Lumpy smiled reassuringly as he placed his hand on the Panther’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Pink, I’ll make sure you feel better.”

“How would you like me to come inside?”

The Panther nodded and moved out of the way so that Lumpy could enter the house. As they headed upstairs to his room, the Pink Panther kept sniffling and rubbing his nose. Lumpy had had a cold before, so he knew exactly how the Panther felt.

Finally Lumpy and Pink were up in the latter’s bedroom. The Panther took off his bathrobe and crawled back into his bed, groaning as he placed one hand on his head.

“I’ll take your temperature, okay?” Lumpy suggested.

The Panther nodded as he sniffled again. Lumpy walked out of the bedroom for a moment, then came back with a mercury thermometer. He placed it underneath the Panther’s tongue and they waited for his temperature to be taken.

After a long minute, Lumpy took the thermometer out of the Panther’s mouth and looked at it.

“Hmm, yep, you’ve got a fever,” said Lumpy. “We’ll have to keep you in bed for a while...”

“Aaah-choo!” The Pink Panther sneezed again, then took a tissue and wiped his nose with it. “Excuse me...”

“It’s alright. Bless you,” Lumpy replied. He walked over to Pink and tucked him in, although he was already warm enough. “How would you like me to make you some soup?”

“That would be nice.”

Lumpy smiled at his response, then reached over to a novel and handed it to the Pink Panther. Then Lumpy walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen, where he got started on preparing the Panther’s soup.

Meanwhile, as the Panther read his novel, he continued to sniffle and rub his nose. Sometimes he had to cough, and other times he had to sneeze. He managed to keep most of his sneezes from being too loud, however, and he kept rubbing his nose afterward.

After a few minutes, the soup was done. Lumpy poured some of it into a bowl, placed it on a tray and went upstairs, back into the Panther’s room. He placed the tray on the Panther’s lap, just as he’d put his novel aside.

“Thank you, Lumpy,” the Panther said.

As he began to eat, Lumpy stayed by his side in case something unfortunate were to happen. Although the Panther couldn’t taste much of his soup due to his stuffy nose, he enjoyed what little he could taste, and its warmth felt soothing on his sore throat. And by the time he was finished, he could feel his nose steadily clearing up, if still looking red.

The Panther took a quiet breath and sighed with relief. “I’m feeling a bit better now, Lumpy. Thank you,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Lumpy replied as he smiled in return. “Is there anything else you’d like from me?”

“Well...” The Pink Panther sniffled as his nose twitched slightly. “I do have a bit of a tickle in my nose...” He reached his hand up to rub underneath his nose. It didn’t do anything to calm the tickle down, but it didn’t make it worse, either.

“Would you like some help?” Lumpy asked. “Getting your sneeze out, I mean.”

The Panther nodded in response, and Lumpy looked over at his tissue box, thinking for a moment. He pulled out a tissue and twisted one of its corners into a point.

“Sorry about this, Pink...” Lumpy said as he inserted the corner of this tissue directly into the Panther’s nostril.

As Lumpy began to rotate the twisted tissue around, the Panther’s nose began to tremble as his nostrils flared up. His eyelids fell closed as his breath hitched. He’d never had to sneeze from having the corner of a tissue up his nose before; he was so unfamiliar with the sensation. It was alright, however; what mattered was that he needed to sneeze.

“Aaah, ahhhh...” the Pink Panther inhaled. He tried not to move his head back so Lumpy could keep tickling his nose, but it wasn’t easy. “Haaaah... Heeeehhhh...”

Lumpy continued to move the tissue’s corner around in the Panther’s nose, wiggling it this way and that.

“HuuuuuUUH... HAAAAHHHHH...” The Panther tilted his upper body further and further back, his nostrils flaring to several times their normal size as his nose rumbled uncontrollably. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take, so he held his hand up for Lumpy to see.

As soon as he saw him perform that last action, Lumpy understood and pulled the tissue out of the Panther’s nose. But before he could back away or even plug his ears, the Pink Panther gave a huge final inhale, followed by an explosive sneeze.

“AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TSHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

Large amounts of saliva and a considerable amount of mucus came spurting out of the Panther’s mouth and nose, spraying Lumpy’s upper body slightly. The moose cringed in surprise and disgust, but he was glad that his face didn’t get sprayed as well. But the Pink Panther wasn’t done sneezing yet. Bringing both of his hands up to cover his mouth, Pink entered a sneezing fit, doubling over with every release.

“AHHHH-CHHOOOOOOOO!! HAAAH-TCHOOOO!! K’CHOO!!! AAAAH-TCHU!!! AAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!! HAH-CHOO, AH-CHOO!!! HAAAAHHHHH... TCHOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy stood there, surprised, shocked and a bit concerned, as the Panther sneezed and sneezed. Perhaps he’d tickled his nose a bit too much... Lumpy could only hope the Panther wasn’t mad at him. But as the fit progressed, the Panther’s sneezes got quieter and, even better, less messy.

“AAHHH-TCHOOO! HAHHH-Choooo! Aaaah-chuuu! Hehhh... Ahhh-choo! ...Choo!”

Finally, the Pink Panther was finished sneezing. He sniffled loudly as he rubbed his nose repeatedly with his right forefinger, looking exhausted and a bit embarrassed that he’d sneezed so much. Lumpy was still looking at him.

“Wow... Bless YOU!” said Lumpy. “Or should I say, gesundheit?”

“Thank you.” The Panther continued to rub his nose. “If you don’t mind, could you...” Another audible sniffle. “...hand me a tissue?”

Lumpy nodded and placed the tissue that he had used to make the Panther sneeze aside, then pulled out two more tissues and handed them to the Panther. It took him a few blows before his nose was satisfied, but they were worth it.

“Ah, that’s better. And thank you for making me let out those, how you say... exceptionally satisfying sneezes, Lumpy,” the Pink Panther said as he wiped his nose.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Lumpy replied with a smile, then checked the time on the Panther’s alarm clock. “Hmm, it’s kind of late... I think you could use some rest.”

The Panther nodded in agreement and placed his used tissues aside. He then sniffled a couple of times as Lumpy tucked him into bed, and then felt his forehead.

“Your fever’s going down,” said Lumpy. “If there’s anything else you need from me, all you have to do is let me know.”

“That won’t be a problem.” The Panther yawned into his hand as his eyelids began to fall. “And if you may like... you can sleep in the guest bedroom so you won’t have to come back.”

Lumpy smiled. “Gee, thanks, but I probably have to work tomorrow. How about I come back after I’m done?”

The Panther nodded. “Whatever suits you...” was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

Lumpy switched off the lamp, filling the room with darkness, and then quietly walked out of the bedroom. He made his way down the stairs, through the living room and out the front door. By the time he’d made it outside, however, he felt a sneeze coming on.

“Aaaah... Aaaaahhhh...” Lumpy inhaled as his nose twitched. He tilted his upper body backward before he sneezed, with a small amount of spray being released from his mouth as he shot his neck forward. “HAAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!!”

“Uuugh...” Lumpy sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. His nose felt a bit runny. “I hope I’m not catching the Pink Panther’s cold.”

He pulled out his white handkerchief and wiped his nose with it as he continued on his way home. Now that he’d sneezed, he planned on taking a warm shower when he got home, then taking some cold medicine before going to bed. The sooner he could treat his cold before it started - if he was coming down with one - the better, he thought.


End file.
